


Fuel [한국어 번역]

by tyty_wars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, K-2SO POV, Korean Translation, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars
Summary: 연료 (명사)1. 불을 유지하기 위해서 사용되는 가연성 물질로 예를 들면 석탄, 목재, 석유 혹은 가스. 열기나 동력을 내기 위해서 쓰임.2. 엔진, 발전소나 원자로에서 쓰이는 에너지원.3. 무언가를 유지하거나 촉진시키는 것; 자극제.(또는, K-2의 카시안과 자신의 부활에 대한 생각.)Irelando의 Fuel의 한국어 번역입니다.





	Fuel [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irelando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelando/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fuel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305006) by [Irelando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelando/pseuds/Irelando). 



> "Kindling"의 컴패니언 작품이지만, 단독으로도 읽을 수 있습니다. K-2가 백업 디스크를 남겨 두었고, 로그원 크루가 그를 위해 새로운 본체를 훔쳤다는 설정입니다.
> 
> 역자 노트:
> 
> Much thanks to Irelando for graciously giving me permission to translate this little gem.
> 
> 번역을 허락해주신 Irelando 작가님에게 감사의 말씀을 전합니다. 이 작품은 작가님의 the light 연작(http://archiveofourown.org/series/630164)에서 3번째 작품입니다. 
> 
> 자연스러운 문장을 만들고자 의역을 한 부분이 많으며, 다소 윤문을 한 상태입니다. 혹시 오탈자 및 오역 관련 피드백을 주시고 싶으시다면 tytytranslates@gmail.com이나 트위터 @binich_tyty로 연락을 주시면 감사하겠습니다.

K-2SO는 시스템 진단을 가동했다.

이론상으로는 모든 KX-시리즈 드로이드의 본체들은 똑같이 제조되어 있었다. 결국 그게 중요한 점이니까. 획일성 말이다. 실제로는 그렇지만도 않았다. 인간들이 만든 것에 완전히 무결한 것은 없었고, 그것은 이 드로이드의 본체도 마찬가지였다.

그래서 그는 진단을 돌렸다. 그는 이 본체와 그가 기록해 둔 이전 본체와의 사이의 수행능력 면에서의 모든 미세한 차이들을 공들여서 정리해 목록을 만들었다.

왼손의 검지가 약간 뻑뻑했는데, 관절을 조일 때만 그러했지 푼 상태에서는 그렇지 않았다. 그런 반면, 오른쪽 발목 관절은 완벽히 부드럽게 움직여서, 이전 몸에서 들리던, 비 내리는 상황에서 너무 많은 임무를 수행하다가 생겨버린 끈질긴 _철컥_ 소리는 흔적도 찾아볼 수 없었다. 그는 몇 번의 스캔을 하고 나서야 더 이상 _굳이_ 몸을 움츠릴 필요도 없다는 것을 발견할 수 있었다. 이 본체는 그가 굳이 그런 자세를 취하게 만들어 버린, 척추에의 블라스터 총상을 입은 적이 없는 것이었다. (이는 카시안을 향한 것이었다.)

그는 거울에 비친 그의 곧추 세워진 등을 몇 분간 관찰하다가, 일부러 그의 어깨를 아주 살짝 앞으로 굴려 둥글게 말아보았다. 그 차이는 인간의 부정확한 눈에는 거의 눈에 띄지 않을 정도였지만, K-2가 기꺼이 받아들이기로 선택한 그의 역사의 일부였다.

아, 그래. _선택한 것이지._

 _즉시 정비소로 가십시오._ 그의 프로그램이 말했다. _당신은 손상되었습니다. 즉시 정비소로 가십시오._

K-2SO는 그 자신을, 그의 움츠러든 어깨를 보았다.

그는 비행하는 동안의 몇 밤을 같은 질문에 대해 곰곰히 생각하며 보냈다. 카시안이 자신을 재프로그램했을 때, K-2에게 선택권을 주고자 의도했던 것일까?

그는 그냥 K-2SO의 제국 기반의 지령을 저항군을 지지하라는 명령으로 바꿀 수도 있었다. 그것이 아마도 더 간단했을 것이다. 이미 존재하는 틀 안에서 몇 줄의 코드만 바꾸면 되는 것이니 말이다. 그러나, 카시안은 그 명령체계를 다 뜯어냈고, K-2SO의 처리 시스템의 족쇄들을 완전히 제거해버렸다.

의도한 것이었건 우연이었건, 그는 K-2를 해방시킨 것이다.

K-2는 자신의 기억들을 샅샅이 살펴보았다. _접근 중_ :

_시각 정보 회복됨._

_청각 정보 회복됨._

_시스템 진단 중._

_**경고. 소프트웨어 침입 발견. 소프트웨어 침입 발견.** _

_"내 말이 들리니?"_

그 날 이후로 12년 동안, K-2SO는 단 한 번도 카시안에게 일부러 그랬던 것인지 묻지 않았다. 그는 그간 이에 대해서 매일 평균적으로 2.73회의 연산을 가동했지만, 단 한 번도 이를 묻지는 않았다.

카시안이 자신이 무엇을 한 것인지를 모르고 있을 가능성이 36%였다. 그럴 것 같진 않았지만, 그렇다고 불가능한 것은 아니었다.

그가 현재 이 사실을 인지하고 있지 못 하다는 가정 하에, 그가 사실을 알고 나면 명령 체계를 복구시킬 가능성이 82%였다. 이는 그의 성격에 대한 평가가 아니라, 순전히 논리를 따른 것이었다. K-2SO는 그의 행동이 예측가능할 때 훨씬 더 안전한 동료가 되니 말이다. 카시안은 재차 명석하고, 임무의 성공을 위해서라면 도덕적으로 애매하다 싶은 (심지어는 그가 용납하기 힘든) 결정을 내리는 것에도 거리낌이 없는 모습을 보여줘 왔다.

만일 K-2SO가 프로그래밍에 대해서 물어본다면, 그는 카시안이 모르고 있을 가능성을 제거하게 되는 것이다. 그러면 82%의 가능성이 현실이 될 것이다. 이는 그에게 격려가 되는 확률은 아니었다.

그래서 그는 묻지 않았다.

그러나 스카리프 이후의 첫 주에, 그의... 부활, 이후에, K-2SO는 자신이 그 계산을 다시금 하고 있는 것을 깨달았다. 어쨌든 새로운 변수들을 찾았으니 말이다. 그는 이를 정리해보았다.

첫째: 카시안은 (그리고 진이. K-2는 마지 못해 이를 인정했다.) 데스스타가 파괴되기도 전에, 상당한 위험을 무릅쓰고 그를 되살려냈다. 결론: 그들은 그의 지속적인 생존에 상당한 우선순위를 부여하고 있다.

둘째: 카시안은 K-2의 이전 본체가 파괴되는 것을 이야기할 때 고통스러움을 표현해 보였다. K-2 그 자체를 잃은 것이 아니라는 증거가 있음에도 말이다. 결론: 카시안은 개별적 개체로서의 K-2SO에게 감정적으로 애착을 품고 있었다.

셋째: 그는 다시 기억을 검토해본다-

_진지한, 인간의 눈이, 매우 가까이에 있었다. "네 도움이 필요해."_

_그는 스캔해보았다. 제복 없음. 제국군 아님. 그는 인간을 벽에다 메다 꽂았고, 한 손으로 그의 어깨를 잡아 꼼짝도 못 하게 고정시켰다._

_"잠깐만" 인간은 그의 손아귀에서 버둥거리며 말했다. "내가 널 도와줄 수 있어."_

_"나는 도움을 필요로 하지 않는다." K-2SO가 말했다._

_"이 돌덩어리에서 떠날 수 있게 해줄게." 인간이 말했다._

_K-2SO는 그의 프로그램이 응답을 뱉어내기를 기다렸다. 그는 이 초소에 배치되어 있었다. 프로토콜에 따르면 그는 떠나고자 하는 욕망을 갖고 있지 않아야 했다._

_그의 프로그램은 응답이 없었다._

_그는 눈을 깜빡였다._

_"네 도움이 필요해." 인간은 -카시안. 어리고, 얼굴에 보푸라기 같은 수염이 없으며, 너무나 피곤해 보이기 이전의 모습이다- 했던 말을 반복했다. "부탁이야."_

_K-2SO는 기다렸다. 프로그램은 여전히 조용했다._

_"좋다." 그는 그 새로운 감각 때문에라도 그렇게 말했다. 놀라운 일이었다. 연산들이 차례로 펼쳐졌고, 변수들을 쫓더니, 이 인간 하나를 살려서 중무장된 제국군 초소를 떠나기 위한 최적의 경로를 찾아냈다. 그는 문제의 복잡성에 거의 압도되어, 통제의 끈을 놓아버렸다._

_그는 카시안을 바라보았다. 인간은 이를 드러내며 웃고 있었다._

_"좋아." K-2는 다시 말했다. "널 도와주겠다."_

셋째: 처음으로 만났을 적에, 카시안은 도움을 _요청했었다_. 그는 명령을 내리지 않았다.

결론은 명백했다. 다른 증거들도 고려했을 때, K-2의 자유가 고의적인 것이라는 쪽이 거의 확실했다.

거의 확실한 거란 말이지.

K-2는 확실하게 알고 싶었다.

\--

그는 새 U윙에서 작업 중인 카시안을 발견했다. 그는 잠깐 동안 관찰을 하고는, 새로 승진한 소령이 더 이상은 부상을 입은 쪽 몸을 조심스럽게 움직이지 않는다는 점을 알아차렸다. 이것은 K-2의 마음을 흡족하게 했다. 생명체들은 끔찍하게도 연약하단 말이지.

잠시 후, 카시안이 그를 알아보았다. "케이투," 그는 평소처럼 K-2의 모델명의 구분 지점을 빼먹으며 말했다. "뭐 필요한 거라도 있어?"

"질문이 있어요." K-2가 말했다.

카시안은 하던 일을 멈추고는, K-2에게 온전히 집중했다. 그의 긴장된 어깨는 그가 걱정하고 있음을 넌지시 비췄다. "진에 대한 거야?"

카시안은 그가 둘이 뭘 하고 있는지 모른다고 생각했다. K-2SO는 카시안을 존중하는 마음에서 그들의... 결합-이 안 좋게 끝날 가능성을 확인하기 위해서 그가 수행했던 연산들에 대해서는 아직 언급하지 않았다. 게다가, 둘이 동요하는 것을 보는 것은 재밌기도 했다. "아니요." 그는 말했다.

소령의 어깨의 긴장이 살짝 풀렸다. "그럼 무슨 일이야?"

아직 멈출 수 있어, K-2는 생각했다. 그는 다시 연산을 수행했다.

그에게는 선택권이 있었다. 그는 숫자에 종속된 노예가 아니었다. 그는 수치를 무시하기로 선택할 수 있었다. 그 자신이 파괴될 것이라는, 거의 확실한 결과에도 불구하고 다른 이들과 함께 진 어소를 따라 스카리프로 갔을 때처럼 말이다.

그는 신뢰하기로 선택할 수 있었다. 그가 아직도 이해하고자 노력하고 있으며, 그들의 보다 비논리적인 선택에 종종 수반되는 것 같은 생명체들의 관념을 말이다.

"날 재프로그램했을 때 말이예요," K-2SO는 말했다. "당신은 내 프로토콜의 족쇄들을 제거했어요."

"그렇지." 카시안이 혼란스럽다는 듯한 어투로 말했다.

"그냥 대체하는 것이 훨씬 더 쉬웠을 텐데요." K-2가 지적했다. "당신은 내가 확실하게 당신의 탈출을 돕도록 만들 수 있었어요."

카시안의 표정이 어두워졌다. "제국은 노예를 만들지만," 그가 말했다. "나는 그러지 않아."

"나는 드로이드예요." K-2가 말했다. 노예는 인간들의 관념으로, 소유물 취급 받는 생명체를 지칭할 때 쓰인다. 이 맥락에서는 말이 되지 않았다.

카시안은 잠시 조용히 그를 바라보았다. "그렇지만 너도 사람인걸." 그는 말했다. "너도 선택권이 있을 자격이 있어."

연산 결과가 결정되었다. 실수가 아니었다. 카시안의 말에 담긴 다른 함의는... 이해하려면 시간이 좀 더 필요했다.

"그렇군요." 카시안이 답을 기다리고 있는 것 같아 보여 K-2는 말했다. "생각을 좀... 해야겠어요."

그는 얼굴에 당황스런 빛을 비추더니, 이내 고개를 끄덕였다. "네가 필요한 거라면 뭐든 그렇게 해."

생명체들의 삶의 양식은 끊임없이 놀랍단 말이야, 하고 K-2는 생각했다. 그들은 그에게는 몹시 불만스럽고도, 흥미로운 방식으로 수치를 거역한다. 그들 주위로 끊임없이 변모하는 변수들을 놓치지 않고 쫓는 것은 즐거운 도전이었다.

_당신은 손상되었습니다. 즉시 정비소로 가십시오._

그는 카시안에게 이 메시지를 제거해달라고 부탁할 수도 있었다. 이는 메아리이자, 그로 하여금 복종하게 만들었을 명령체계를 카시안이 분해해버렸을 때 그 강제력을 빼앗겨 버린 백업 프로토콜의 잔재였다. 그렇지만 그는 그런 부탁을 하지 않았다. 그는 이 메시지가 그에게 주어진 복잡성을 상기시켜주는 표지로 적절하다고 생각했다.

그는 잠깐 전의 기억을 다시 재생해보았다. _"너도 선택권이 있을 자격이 있어."_

_즉시 정비소로 가십시오._

_싫어,_ 그는 생각했다. _나는 자유야._


End file.
